all hail the king
by DMann09
Summary: naruto has had enough of these stupid villegers now with the help of kyuubi and a certin green hedehog he will make them bow before the king!
1. Chapter 1

It is a dark night in the hidden leaf village everyone by this time is going to bed all accept for one six year old naruto who was running for his life from a mob ever since the kyuubi attacked and was sealed in poor naruto he had been abused but tonight that would end.

Naruto turned down another alleyway only to be met by a dead end he turned around and saw the mob coming 'for the fourth' cried the mob as they started to beat down on the poor boy soon he fell unconscious

**Mind scape**

'**let me at them let me at them!** Yelled a very pissed off scourge[ you see during scourges escape from the lock down zone when him and the detructix went through opposite sides of the warp ring caused scourge to get warped right on top of kyuubi right before she was sealed in naruto causing scourge to also get sealed in naruto which led to his current position] kyuubi looked at scourge and said 'calm down scourge here comes the kit now. END

Okay guys review and tell me were you think this story should go.


	2. Chapter 2

**mindscape disclamer I do not own naruto or sonic the hedgehog **

naruto found himself in a sewer before he could ask where he was he was pulled in front of what looked like a cage '' so your finally here' said a voice naruto turned around to see a green hedgehog that had green shoes and a black jacket with its straps hanging loosely and sunglasses and what appeared to be a black crown but what really caught narutos attention was two large scars over his chest that resembled the roman numeral for 2 and white gloves .

''hey you quit staring'' the green hedgehog said ''oh sorry'' said naruto''whatever'' said the green hedgehog he then walked up to the cage''hey the kids here!''the green hedgehog yelled in to the cage''okay fine I'm coming'' said a female voice soon steps were heard then a woman appeared that had blood red hair that reached down to the middle of her back and had ruby red eyes but was wearing a blue kimono with red flowers also like naruto had three whisker marks on each cheek she then walked right up to the cage''hello naruto my name is akane aka kyuubi and this over here is scourge''akane said

At this point narutos jaw droped this was kyuubi a female no less and a hot one at that''sit down this is going to take a long time to explain''akane

Okay guys I'm so sorry this chapter wasn't longer ok but I promise the next chap will be longer and yes fem kyuubi will be in the haerm by the way there will be a time skip in the next chap until then read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

''okay let me get this straight you were under the control of madara uchiha and was forced to attack the village and then you got sealed inside of me but not only that but my mom was your first container'' naruto said as akane nodes ''and you were in the middle of getting out of prison but ended up here am I right'' said naruto ''yeah pretty much'' scourge replied then naruto leaned against the cage then looked at scourge and akane ''so what now?'' asked naruto.

''well first I'm going to give you my powers and title '' said scourge ''what why!'' asked naruto looking at scourge as if he were insane wait a minute he is insane.

''because kid I 'm a king and a king has to have an heir to take over when he's dead and since this seal is going to kill me I want you as my heir'' said scourge with a grin that was about to split his face off then naruto looked at scourge with a true smile not the fake one he always used to hide his pain and then akane came up and hugged him and naruto hugged back '' I'm so sorry I've caused so much pain naruto '' akane said with tears in her eyes '' its okay it wasn't your fault and I forgive you and by the scourge why would want me as your heir '' asked naruto

scourge walked up to the pair and had to pry akane off of naruto witch got him a deadly growl and glare that promised lots of pain but he ignored it then looked at naruto '' because kid me and you both have been abused in our lives but i used my power to make them realize stupidest mistake they made came back to kick them in the ass and brought upon an era of ruination and now its about time you made the fools that have been abusing you pay!'' scourge yelled with a insane grin.

naruto looked at him with a smile '' alright I'll be the new king of ruination and make them pay '' naruto said as akane and scourge looked at him '' hmm king of ruination i like it '' said scourge with his signature grin that showed his razor sharp teeth then akane spoke up '' but there is a problem the power transfer will take years to do and when it happens you have a few physical changes so for now just act like an idiot okay said akane

'' Okay just let me know when its time '' replied naruto as he started to leave his mind only for akane to grab him and pull him in deep kiss and pulled away

Naruto looked at her with a deep blush '' for good luck '' akane said with a sexy smile naruto then left his mind and put on the mask of an idiot.

Outside timeskip chunin exams during the fight with oruchimaru

Naruto had just been blown away by a wind jutsu and was now in the stomach of a giant snake.

**mindscape**

'' its time. '' scourge said with a maniac grin.  
>''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''<p>

Okay guys what do you think please review


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for this not being a chapter and believe me I'm working on it but fanfiction is getting ready to destroy a lot of stories and they are planning to do it on june 23rd so spread this info across fanfiction we must stand togather fight for our stories let's show these people that we mean business!

a/n the reall chap 4 is almost done just be patient .


End file.
